vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Da Koopalings and I have taken over da Mushroom Kingdom... In Real Life Bowser first appeared as literally every boss in Super Mario Bros. ''He was not the first Mario villian, and he probably isn't the strongest or brightest, but his perserverence has earned him the honor of being the primary antagonist of the Mario series. He and his son Bowser Jr. make up the royal family of a group of turtle-dragon guys called Koopas. Only Bowser, his son, and a group of elites known as the Koopalings show the dragon part. Bowser is primarily known for kidnapping Princess Peach and leaving Mario and Luigi to go through his severely underequipped army and rescue her, usually by dropping Bowser down some kind of pit. When he finds himself unable to kidnap the Princess (usually because someone else did it first) he tends to bumble about looking for her or teams up with the Mario bros in hopes of getting her for himself. In VGCW ''"Did somebody page the king of awesome?" Bowser is a powerful, if not careless wrestler who displays a combination of impressive skill and extraordinary luck in the ring. This has best aided him in Royal Rumbles, where he often comes out near the end with plenty of strength to take care of whoever's left. Because of this, he has won two rumbles just barely lost his shot at a third to Eggman (the only other person to have won two rumbles). His other matches, of which there have only been few, have had more mixed results. Bowser has a strange habit of making enemies of out of other Heels, possibly because his long-time nemeses Mario and Luigi have both gone missing... 'Ending 1000 Years of Darkness, Starting a Curse' Bowser is perhaps most notable for the two title matches where he faced off against Ganondorf, both of which followed him winning the previous Royal Rumble. Bowser's first fight against The Dark Lord was an inferno match, one which Bowser lost quickly. The apparent lack of effort his opponent needed to beat him only help to reenforce the idea that Ganondorf was unbeatable. Scorpion and Link (the latter of which had not yet been known as a Jobber) were often thought to be the only people with a chance of beating Ganon, so when Bowser beat Scorpion in a his second sucessful Royal Rumble, many thought Ganon's reign was doomed to continue. Little did they know that the following title match would be Ganon's last. Bowser's second fight against Ganondorf was a 30-minute Iron Man Inferno match. For 30 minutes, viewers watched in shock as Bowser pinned the champion an unbelivable 32 times, himself only getting pinned 5 times. When it was over, Bowser was champion, but not for long, as Ganondorf's defeat left a curse on the belt, which Bowser was the first to fall victim to. In a triple threat match against Adam Jensen and Link, Bowser lost the belt to Jensen, and if that weren't enough, his luck with royal rumbles seems to have worn off as well, being thrown out of the ring by Eggman, Donkey Kong, and even Arino, who has a terrible track record as far as rumbles are concerned, despite usually coming out near the end like Bowser himself. 'Bowser and the Princesses(?)' Bowser often enters the ring with two young women, who have been referred to as Peach and Daisy. Peach is in the women's division, but strangely she bears little resemblence to either of the women frequently seen with Bowser. Bowser has yet to comment on this. It could be possible due to his many failures over capturing the princesses that he hired impersonators, but agin, no one is sure. What the two women do outside of escort Bowser is also currently unknown. Non-Royal Rumble Record